muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Martians
The Martians, sometimes called "the Yip-Yips", are interplanetary visitors, presumed to be from the planet Mars, who are terrified by things like clocks, telephones and computers on Sesame Street. They rarely come face-to-face with other characters on the show. In their skits, these creatures, with squid-like tentacles, large eyes, and antennae, materialize into a room and converse with each other in their native tongue: "Yip-yip-yip-yip... Uh-huh. Uh-huh," done in monotone voices. They often come across common objects and, curious as to their names and functions, the Yip-Yips will consult a book presumably containing information about things on Earth. In one skit, for example, the Yip-Yips call a computer a television and a typewriter before deciding what it actually is. Multiple performers have taken on the characters, including Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, and Julianne Buescher. Skits Cameos * Journey to Ernie: Outerspace' : Small cameo. * '''''Guy Smiley Takes His Audience to Lunch : Cameo appearance as audience members when Guy Smiley takes his entire studio audience to lunch. * Adventure : Cameo appearance when En Vogue travels on a rocket ship to another planet. * Old MacDonald Cantata : Cameo appearance with honkers, a dinger, and Fluffy performing the song Old MacDonald. * Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration : Big Bird is looking for some 'la-la-ers' throughout the show. At one point brings in two Martians saying he's found his la-la-ers, but they disappear. * Elmopalooza : While Grover is driving the Sesame Street adult to the theatre, he picks the Martians and some penguins up as passengers. Street scenes * Episode 2258 -- The Martians observe Luis's new computer at the Fix-It Shop. * Episode 3039 -- The Martians discover words and letters all over Sesame Street. Songs *'"Hi Friend"' :Bob makes friends with the Martians, and they all sing together. * "Get Along" : A song with Kermit, a cow, the Martians, Twiddlebugs, and greasers. * "Brush Boogie" : Nonspeaking cameo in the song Brush Boogie, sitting on a wall brushing their nonexistent teeth. * "Martian Family (Yip Yip Song)" : A song with two Martians and their baby. * "My Outer Space Friend" : A song by Telly with the Martians * "Adding, Adding, Adding" : Bert is trying to read his book when Ernie starts singing a song about addition. As Ernie sings, he's joined by Cookie Monster and Grover, some cows, an elephant, and a Martian. At the end of the song, Ernie leaves Bert with a room full of singing monsters and animals. Merchandising Around the time of the 35th Anniversary of the program, licensors finally started to notice and recall the characters. In mid-to-late 2003, retail outlet Hot Topic led the way with the first-known official Yip Yip merchandising, a "vintage"-looking t-shirt with two martians (pictured). This was followed in the fall of 2004 with Gund bean-bag toys (pictured). Light switch plates and other merchandising were released featuring a vintage art style created for many of the characters in conjunction with the anniversary celebration. The 2006 Sesame Street calendar features the Yip Yips for November, and they make an appearance on the front cover scene. The most attention given to the characters prior to 2003 was a feature in the 30th anniversary book Sesame Street Unpaved, and an appearance in The Monsters on the Bus. Two appeared in "Out of This World", a Sesame Street Live touring show that launched in 2003. Book appearances * Grover's Guide to Good Manners (1992) * The Monsters on the Bus (2001) * The Counting Carnival (2003) * Elmo Good Night Stories (2006) External links * Yahoo Groups: The Yip Yip Club * Yip-Yip: an experimental band from Orlando, Florida (named after the Sesame Street characters) Martians Martians Martians Martians Martians